


Percabeth Fluff

by bythegraceandglory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Comfort No Hurt, Dont We All Need A Little Happiness?, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, New Rome (Percy Jackson), This Was My First OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceandglory/pseuds/bythegraceandglory
Summary: Pure Percabeth fluff because I've loved them since I was a kid. No real plot. Each chapter is a different snippit.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Morning in New Rome

Percy woke up to the sun filtering through the window of his bedroom in New Rome. There were times he missed his cabin at Camp Half-Blood or the apartment he shared with hi mom, his sister, and Paul in New York City, but he had to admit, it was nice to be safe. Even nicer to wake up beside the girl he was in love with. 

He turned his head on the pillow to look at Annabeth. Her back was turned from him, her breathing still deep. There seemed to be no tension in her body. She was the bravest and smartest person he knew and could handle herself in a fight, but it was nice to think that here she was able to be free from the worrying about monster attacks. 

Percy rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the blond curls on the top of her head. The two half-bloods were in their second year of college in New Rome. Annabeth was studying architecture and history. While she was the smartest person he knew, having already redesigned Mount Olympus, Percy could tell she loved learning all the ins and outs of it. Percy had decided to study oceanography (at Annabeth’s suggestion) and had to admit that it was actually interesting to learn about it, helped by the fact that his dyslexia wasn’t interfering with the Latin in the textbooks.

Percy and Annabeth had opted to live separately, but that didn’t mean Percy didn’t cherish the weekend nights they spent in each other’s rooms- talking, kissing, more than kissing. Having survived so many awful, life-threatening moments to get to where they were, Percy would never get tired of waking up beside her. He enjoyed taking things slow with her, to savor all of the new sensationsand experiences together. 

Thinking of that, he pulled her even closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in _her_. 

“G’morning,” she mumbled, still groggy from sleep. Her arm wrapped around his head, holding him in place.

“I love you,” he said. Percy felt like he said it so many times, but it was always true and he wanted her to hear it.

“I love you too.” Percy could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

Percy kissed her neck slowly. She sighed and rolled over. He propped myself up on his elbow and looked deep into her beautiful, intelligent, gray eyes. She cupped his face with one of her hands. Despite being her boyfriend for four year, he still felt butterflies in his chest when she looked at him the way she was now; a soft smile on her lips and her eyes bright with joy.

“Do you want to get breakfast soon?” she whispered. There were many coffee shops around New Rome. Percy had long since learned which baristas would put blue food coloring in his drinks if he asked.

He laid a soft kiss on her cheek. “Can we stay here a little longer?” he whispered back. Hey, he was comfortable under the covers, surrounded by her warmth.

“Mm mm,” was her reply. He laid back down on the bed and she shifted so her head was on his chest, her body tucked next to his. He absently stroked her side with his hand.

“I was thinking, Christmas break is coming up soon, would you spend it in New York City with me?” he asked, hesitantly.

“What?” she said, propping herself up on her elbows to look him in the eyes.

“I understand if you’d want to spend it with your father, step-mother, and brothers, but I was thinking it could be nice. My mom loves you and of course there’s Estelle and I know they’d love it if you were there. And New York isn’t SO far from Boston that you couldn’t drop by or invite Magnus.”

“I would love that,” Annabeth said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly. Yes, after everything they had been through, Percy's life was finally perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you loved, liked, hated, etc!


	2. "I'm glad you're not a god"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy reminisce after a date gone wrong.

Annabeth was exhausted. In a few weeks, she and her boyfriend, Percy, would be in New Rome, together and safe at college. However, if the last few were any indication, those next weeks would not be easy. Percy was working himself hard to keep up good grades so they could graduate together and monster attacks were frequent. However, it was nights like these that made it worth it. These were the weekend nights Annabeth could sneak away from her boarding school and stay with Percy (she had a very loyal roommate… who could also be bribed with treats not found on their campus). 

Sally didn’t mind. Over the many months Percy and been gone, Sally and Annabeth had grown even closer. Sally just wanted to see Percy happy and trusted the two of them. So, she didn’t protest on nights like these when Annabeth slept in Percy’s bed. 

Annabeth’s night had had a great start: Percy had surprised her at school (though Annabeth’s roommate had been acting suspicious so she hadn’t been too surprised) and then taken her to a local museum. They had been on their way to a late dinner when a monster attacked.

It was late when they arrived back at the apartment. Percy had planned for them to have time to watch a movie, but after fighting in the cold, all she wanted was to crawl into Percy’s bed and sleep.

Percy sat on his bed as Annabeth took the first shower. When she returned to his bedroom after, she found Percy sitting on his bed (shirtless, as he prepared for a shower). She smiled when she noticed that he had taken the time to lay out the dry pajamas she had packed on his bed beside him.

Percy looked up when he heard her feet. His eyes roamed across her body, clad only in a towel, and the look he gave made her shiver.

“Are you cold?” he asked standing and walking over to Annabeth. She had known Percy for so many years, and yet, sometimes she forgot how much they’d changed over the years. Percy slid one of her hands into his, lacing their fingers together. All that was between their chests was Annabeth’s towel, now kept up by their contact. He kissed her gently, a kiss she gladly returned. As they kissed, Annabeth brought up a hand to cup his face and pull him closer. He groaned. 

“I- I should take a shower,” Percy stuttered. Annabeth found herself giggling at his blush. 

“Alright, Seaweed Brain,” she teased, laying a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Annabeth went to sit on his bed, putting on the clothes he had laid out for her and drying her hair, before slipping into the bed to wait for Percy beneath the warm covers.

Percy came back into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He smiled when he laid his eyes on Annabeth in his bed. 

Percy slipped beneath the covers, smiling at her as he rested a hand on her cheek. He kissed her once gently, before pulling her closer so that Annabeth’s head rested on his chest as his arms came and wrapped around her. Gods, she loved him. He was her best friend, he was charming and sweet and funny and, after everything they’d been through, she felt safest when she was in his arms. 

“I’m glad you’re not a god,” she murmured, breaking the silence of the room. 

“What?” Percy whispered back. She felt his head shift to look down to her. “What made you think of that?” 

“I just know that things would be much easier if you had taken the gods up on their offer to be made one of them,” she whispered. “And I’m very glad you decided to stay mortal.” She wasn’t being self-depricating or doubting their love. She knew he loved her, but it was an undeniable fact that if he was a god he wouldn’t have to be struggling with math homework. If he had been a god, they would have had an easier time defeating Gaia with a god on their side. And, even if he never said it out loud, she knew him well enough to know that he was worried about Sally and Paul’s unborn child. Percy was a powerful demigod and it would be years before monsters stopped latching on to his scent. There were dozens of reasons they would be happy to move to New Rome, but one that laid heavily on his mind was the thought that his new baby brother or sister would be safer without him around all the time, at least for the first few months of their life. 

She met his eyes in the dark room. They were intense and focused on her. “I don’t want things to be easier. If it means being with you, it’s all worth it.”

“That was one of the scariest days of my life,” she confessed. She had never said it in so many words, but it was true. She had run away from her home when she was seven, had faced a titan, and had literally been through hell, but the scariest day of her life was when she almost lost her best friend.

He held her closer and kissed her forehead. “The scariest days of mine were when I thought you would join the Huntresses and I would lose you forever and in those first days of the Wolf House when I thought I would never see the girl of my dreams again. I love you, Annabeth. I’ve never regretted the decision I made, as long as I can be with you.”

She put a hand on his chest and reached her lips up to his. “I love you too.” She said. Then she settled into his arms and found herself sleeping a long dreamless sleep, something rare for a young demigod. But, hey, maybe that’s what happens when you’re in love.


	3. Late Night Talk on the Argo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth can't sleep after their time in Tartarus. So they talk. And kiss a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blood of Olympus doesn’t give much of a look at either Percy or Annabeth perspectives which is too bad because A LOT happened to them in the House of Hades. And there are some loose ends that aren’t fully closed from the House of Hades AND Mark of Athena that sort of angered me when I was younger. So, here is just a simple scene of Annabeth and Percy talking and dealing. And fluff because it's so fun writing fluff :)

Annabeth couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind would be flooded with memories from her time in Tartarus. Memories of monsters, of being without Percy, of almost dying. It was too much.

Annabeth looked at the clock by her bed on the Argo II. “1:00 AM” it read. She had been tossing and turning for two hours. She was never going to get to sleep, not like this.

Annabeth sat up in bed. If she was awake, maybe Percy would be too. She pulled on a sweatshirt and walked to his room, the hallway air cool on her mostly bare legs. She was about to turn Percy’s bedroom’s doorknob when the door opened. She jumped back in surprise, but smiled when she was face to face with Percy. She was just a little jumpy since Tartarus.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Percy asked. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flip over. She looked into those sea green eyes that were so in love with her. Then she felt her heart drop as she remembered the rage she had seen in them before.

Annabeth shook her head. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I stay with you.”

“That’s perfect because I was about to walk to your room to see if I could stay with _you_.” Percy opened the door further for Annabeth to walk in. Once she was far enough into the room, he closed the door behind her. Percy met Annabeth in the middle of the room, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his bed. She came willingly.

Percy got into his bed, leaving just enough room for her to lie beside him. It would be tight- the beds on the Argo II being small- but that was okay with Annabeth. All she wanted to be wrapped in her boyfriend’s arms, to be reassured that they were alive and together, the latter of which being the most important thing in her life.

Annabeth climbed into bed with Percy. He pulled her close so that their faces were inches apart and they were staring into each other’s eyes. He let one hand come up to cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone in a soothing motion.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. He was smiling, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

“I just keep reimagining that we are there. Only this time things don’t go well for us. That we don’t push past the negativity and drown in the river. That Bob doesn’t come to save us and you die or I die thinking you abandoned me. Percy, being blind and helpless and away from you, that was one of the scariest experiences of my life,” Annabeth admitted.

“I know. It was for me too. To see you so desperate and hurt because of me.” He dropped his hand to hug her waist, holding her close. “But we did it because we were together. I never would have survived it without you.”

“I never would’ve survived it without you.”

“Are you kidding? Of course, you would have. You’re my wise girl, after all.”

“I might be wise, but I wouldn’t have held on for so long without you beside me giving me hope.” They were silent for a moment.

Annabeth closed her eyes, but was jolted awake when Percy whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Annabeth pulled back to search his gaze. “You’re sorry?”

“For scaring you. I’ve been so angry with the gods and I’m sorry.”

“It was terrifying to see you act like that,” Annabeth said. There was not use lying to Percy. “I- I didn’t know what to think, Percy. I still don’t. I guess I didn’t realize how much you’ve changed. I know we’ve both grown up, but it’s scary for me to see you with that much anger and that tattoo on your wrist and see how happy you are to be Roman when all I’ve ever known is Camp Half-Blood and-”

Percy stopped her with a chaste kiss. Her eyes widened. “What-”

Percy reached a hand into his shirt and pulled out his beaded necklace, just like the one she wore. “I may have spent time with the Romans, but I promise, I’m still just as Greek as I ever was. You don’t have to worry about losing me to them. Yes, I can imagine a life in New Rome, but I want that with _you._ And you’re crazy if you think we’re not going to spend a part of every summer at Camp Half-Blood.” He smiled at her. “We’ve changed, but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. As long as we’re together.”

Annabeth smiled. “I want us to be together.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice how much anger you’ve been holding in and that I couldn’t help.”

“How could you have? I am so happy when I’m with you.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything? I love you and I want to be by your side no matter what. You shouldn’t have to keep it inside. Trust me, I understand being angry at the gods.”

Percy let out a dry laugh. “Oh, I know.”

“Someday, this will all be over. We’ll get home and we won’t go on any more quests.”

“That would be amazing, but we both know it will never happen.”

“I know, but it’s nice to pretend,” Annabeth said dreamily.

“You’re what kept me alive in New Rome, you know?”

“Really?” Annabeth was surprised, though maybe she shouldn’t have been. She didn’t know if she believed in soulmates, but if they were real, Percy was definitely hers. Though they were opposites in many ways, he was her best friend and he understood her. He was a part of her and she was so happy for everything that had led them to each other.

“Really. When I forgot everything else, I remembered you. I remembered your smile, your eyes, you kissing me when I did stupid things. I remembered us being happy. And I wanted to live for that.” Annabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I promise when we get back to New York, I’ll be more open with you. We can have many long talks about what happened.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll try to be more open with you too.” Annabeth groaned. “Unfortunately, right now we need rest.”

“Oh, I know. More gods to save.” Percy rolled his eyes and Annabeth almost wanted to laugh. Percy’s scowl quickly turned into a smile when he caught her gaze. “I love you so so much,” he said, kissing her forehead. He drew her closer, tucking his head beneath his.

“I love you too,” Annabeth said, just loudly enough for him to hear. She kissed the spot of skin closest to her, before settling into his arms.

For the first time in forever, Annabeth had a dreamless night sleep, wrapped in Percy’s warmth. Whatever would come next, they’d always have each other and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please comment what you loved, liked, hated, etc!


End file.
